This invention is in the field of radar systems and particularly in such radar systems employed amplitude and phase modulation and demodulation circuits.
Radar systems having amplitude and phase circuits are known in the art. However, such prior art systems employ high voltage modulators which degragate operating performance of the system.
Additionally such prior art systems utilize a plurality of traveling wave tubes, the use of which increases the complexity of the system, decreases overall performance, and materially increases cost and unreliability.